Life's Lullaby
by Renesmee Elizabeth Masen
Summary: Bella is still suffering from the loss of Edward. On the Senior class trip, something catches her eye in the lobby. Can she finally be able to express what Edward meant to her, and her to him,?


[BPoV]

I exited the elevator and entered the lobby where the rest of the senior class was waiting. We were going to go on a night hike to the river, which was only about two miles, and back. Everyone was really excited. Well, everyone but me, of course. I could tell already that this was going to be pure agony for me. The last time I had gone in the forest, after all, Laurent had attacked me in our…_his…_meadow.

As I entered the lobby, I saw the object that had been capturing my attention for the last two days: a black grand piano. It was situated by the wall of the lobby by the elevator, angled slightly towards the glass doors. I could tell it was an older piano, but kept in decent shape. Unconsciously, I found myself making my way towards it.

I sat on the black leather chair in front of it, running my hand across the closed lid. Without my permission, my hands raised the lid to expose the shiny keys to me. I slid my hand across the keys, before my right hand came to rest and gently pressed Middle C. The sound made me smile automatically. Now, for some reason, I had the urge to play my lullaby.

I closed my eyes and let my hands go, automatically playing the opening notes to the composition. After the first few notes, I was lost in the memories of this piece, just as I always was. I didn't even notice nearly the entire senior class sitting in the lobby around me, watching me play, with their mouths open in shock.

----

The senior class quieted considerably when the first note of the piano sounded out and they looked over to the instrument. Nearly everyone was noticeably confused when they saw Bella at the piano with her eyes closed. Only a few people really understood the significance of the piano to Bella. Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Ben, Mike, Tyler, and Eric were really the only ones who knew that Cullen had played piano. But only Angela and Jessica knew Cullen had written a piece for Bella, but they had never heard it.

But they didn't know that Bella knew how to play piano.

The tune she was playing nearly brought tears to their eyes. As they listened to it, there was no doubt what it was. The tune was _definitely _Bella, before the Cullen's left anyway. Seeing Bella play the song on the piano, eyes closed and a few tears escaping, finally got the message across to everyone just how much they had meant to each other; something no one had understood when they were together. It explained the silent conversations, the looks, and most importantly, why he had picked Bella. They were totally and completely in love.

But that just confused them even more. He had left. Why? At least now they understood why Bella had been so destroyed when he had left. As if on cue, the tone of the music changed.

Bella had gone nearly still at the piano, the only thing moving were her hands. Her shoulders were slouched over, her head bowed.

The tune was somber, depressing, it was full of pain.

It was her story.

The girls in the room were tearing up, and some of the boys were too. But most of them were getting angry. How could Cullen do this to Bella? She was one of the nicest and most sincere people at Forks High. How could he even think of destroying her? Cullen was lucky he was gone, or else he would have a large horde of protective teenage boys after him.

The tune was slowing down, coming to an end, but they took no comfort in that. The tone may have been ending, but it was getting more and more depressing by the second, the hope slowly dissipating from it. It sounded almost as if she had given up, on everything.

When she stopped playing, she stood up and walked towards the elevator again. They could all hear her sobs, and they knew she wasn't going on their stupid hike anymore. In fact, it seemed like no one wanted to anymore.

"I think that this hike has turned to an optional thing now," Mr. Banner said as the elevator doors closed. "Does anyone still want to go?" No one raised their hand. "Very well, please go back to your rooms and will someone make sure Bella's ok?"

"I will, sir," Angela volunteered. Mr. Banner nodded.

"Thank you Miss Webber. Goodnight everyone."

As everyone walked back to their rooms, no one notices a single vampire tearlessly sobbing in the shadows of the lobby.


End file.
